Keeping Secrets
by PFTones3482
Summary: Companion piece to the Secret Life of Candace series. Now that Stacy knows about Perry, she needs to come up with a good way to tell Candace...and she has just the evil scientist to help her. Rated for one word. One-Shot


**Ha. I was going to post this whether or not people reviewed Hiding Lies. There need to be more Perry and Stacy related stories now. **

**This will take place about a week after Stacy finds out about Perry and about two weeks after Monogram found out about Candace. Yeah.**

**Spoilers for Happy Birthday Isabella in here, if you haven't seen that yet (if you haven't you missed a LOT)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb (and I can't remember the last time I posted a PF story written by just me that WASN'T about mermaids…oh wait, yes I can….CHRISTMAS)**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Perry paced the backyard silently, rubbing his beak thoughtfully with his pointer finger and thumb.

It was probably around seven o'clock at night, his mission was over, and he was waiting for Stacy to get back from the mall with Candace.

That's right, he was in Stacy's backyard, not his own.

You see, about a week ago, Stacy had caught him battling Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Well, maybe caught wasn't the right word; he did pretty much destroy her house when that bus crashed into it. But that was beside the point.

Perry sighed, rubbing his head anxiously and almost pushing his fedora to the ground. He straightened it quickly and then ducked behind a rose bush as Candace and Stacy strolled into the backyard, each carrying a shopping bag or two.

"Thanks for coming, Stacy," Candace said brightly, holding one of Stacy's bags as the girl unlocked her back door.

Stacy grinned. "No problem, Candace. See you tomorrow?"

Candace rolled her eyes. "Well, Isabella did invite everyone over to her house for a swim party."

Stacy grinned. "You know I'll be there."

The orange haired girl handed the bag back to her friend as she walked inside. "See ya, Candace!" Stacy called, shutting the door.

Candace waved and turned to go, only to spot Perry poking his head out of the bushes. "Perry?" She glanced around and quickly lowered her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Perry shrugged. _"I have a, uh, mission and Monogram called me while I was over Stacy's house in my hover jet. She had the closest entrance so I'm going in here. See you later!"_

Candace nodded, getting the hint, and quickly strode out of the backyard. Perry sighed.

See, Candace knew he was an agent too, but she didn't know that Stacy knew, and Stacy didn't know that Candace knew. It was too complicated, and Perry…well, he didn't want the girls gingerly stepping over each other anymore trying not to blow his secret.

The fact that Monogram knew about Candace didn't deter Perry.

_Besides, _the agent thought with a smirk, _Monogram did say CANDACE couldn't tell anyone about the agency. Candace had nothing to do with this…_

With that, the agent slipped up to Stacy's back door. He knew for a fact that Dr. Hirano was working until probably 11, and that Ginger was sleeping over at Holly's with the rest of the Fireside Girl's.

He rapped lightly on the door and stepped back.

A moment later, Stacy pulled open the door and glanced out, looking back and forth before catching sight of the platypus in front of her. "Perry?" she questioned in surprise.

Perry gave her a slight tip of his hat and gestured to the house. Stacy stepped back quickly. "Yeah, uh, sorry, come in!"

Perry nodded and walked into the house, pricking his ears as Stacy shut the door behind her and followed him, ever so hesitantly.

When they reached the living room, Perry turned and gestured around slowly, his eyebrows furrowed as he pointed to the walls and television. Stacy frowned for a moment, and then a look of understanding crossed her features.

"Oh, yeah! Those guys from your agency fixed everything before my mom even came home. They replaced the TV and stuff…they even got back some pictures that had been on the mantel." She paused and then glanced down at Perry. "I don't want to know how they did that, do I?"

Perry gave her a sheepish wince and shook his head.

Stacy sat down and cocked her head. "So what's up?"

Perry paused and reached slowly into his fedora, his fingers clasping around the notepad that he had stored there earlier. He had been thinking about this for a while and had finally written down what he wanted to tell Stacy.

He handed her the notebook slowly and Stacy raised an eyebrow, taking it from him and flipping open to the first page, which was filled with Perry's cramped but neat handwriting.

_So….you know how Candace is a mermaid, right? Well, duh…_

_Look, it was Dr. Doofenshmirtz who did that to her._

Stacy, who had met Dr. D and knew who he was, looked up at Perry in surprise. "What? How on earth-?"

Perry held up a hand and waved to the notebook again. Stacy shrugged and went back to reading.

_He had this machine and…well, it's kind of easy to figure out the rest. But the thing you need to know here, Stacy, is that…Candace knows that I'm a secret agent._

Stacy almost dropped the paper as she looked at Perry in disbelief. "What? I thought you weren't allowed to tell anyone about you being an agent?"

Perry sighed and waved once more to the paper.

_A little bit before you found out, my boss found out that Candace knew. Since Candace is a mermaid and she can talk to all semi-aquatic animals, he decided to let her become a part time agent. She has been keeping the secret for almost two years, after all. _

_I wanted to keep you knowing a secret, because Monogram warned us that if anyone else found out, I would be relocated. That was an order, and I can't go against that. There was no memory erasing option. _

_But, I don't want you and Candace hiding a secret from each other that the other knows. So I thought you could figure out a way to tell her._

_If you've ever wanted to pull a prank on Candace, now would be the time._

Stacy looked up, a wry smile twisting across her face. "Perry, you read my mind. Hey, since Major what's his face can't know about me, that means that Dr. D still knows who I am, right?"

Perry nodded hesitantly, regretting his poor wording. Stacy smirked and leaned over. "Here's what I'm thinking…"

* * *

This was crazy. Perry knew it was insane, he was pretty sure Stacy knew it was insane, and Candace, if she knew what was going to happen, would probably think so too.

But he rang the doorbell to D.E.I anyway, Stacy at his side.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled open the door and frowned momentarily. "What the- Perry the Platypus? And that Grievance girl? What do you want?"

Stacy glanced up and down the hallway, then down at Perry. "You're sure the cameras aren't working?"

Perry nodded and Stacy glanced at Doofenshmirtz. "Can we come in, Dr. D?"

Doof looked confused, but he stepped away from his door and allowed the two to enter. Stacy glanced around curiously for a moment before turning to the evil scientist.

"What's going on? You know it's like, half past eight, right?" Dr. D said in slight annoyance.

Stacy nodded. "We know, and I'm sorry to bother you. But we want your help with something for tomorrow."

Dr. D raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the counter behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. "You want my help?" he asked in disbelief.

Stacy nodded, and then her eyes darkened and she crossed her arms as well. "Yes. But you have to swear you won't hurt me, or my friend."

Dr. D looked from Stacy to Perry, who had a dangerous look on his face, and he burst into laughter. "Oh, that's rich. Come on, kid, I wouldn't hurt you! I'm evil, not heartless. I would never intentionally hurt a child!"

Stacy relaxed slightly, as did Perry, and she smiled. "Good. Then this is what I want you to do…"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Candace sighed and drummed her fingers across her cheek, doing her best not to fall asleep as her father practiced a speech in front of the whole family.

It was nine in the morning, and Candace kind of wanted to go back to sleep, even though Isabella's pool party was at one.

Perry trotted quickly into the room, which gained notice from the entire family. "Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said with a smile.

And then they all turned to watch Lawrence some more. Perry chattered, and Candace bolted upright in her seat, staring at the platypus in horror. He gave her a thin smile and darted out of the room again.

"Um…great speech, Dad. I'm going to go….hang out with Stacy until the party. Gottagoseeyoulaterbye!" she gasped out, darting out into the yard and kneeling in front of Perry, who had ducked around the corner of the house.

"What do you mean, Dr. D got Stacy?" she hissed, her brow creased in worry.

Perry nodded fearfully. _"That's exactly what I mean. I don't know why or how, but he has her and is taking his hover jet to a deserted island somewhere in the middle of the ocean."_

"Shit," Candace muttered, wincing slightly as the word came from her mouth and Perry stared at her surprise. "Sorry. Where are they now?"

Perry gestured her to his hover jet, which was parked at the side of the house, and the two hopped in as Perry started it up.

As they flew towards the ocean, Candace briefly remembered that Dr. D had once told her he would never hurt children. Whether he had decided to go back on that promise or not, Candace was going to strangle him.

* * *

Stacy chuckled quietly, trying hard not to outright laugh at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's pathetic backstory (she had to fill in for Perry, sadly).

She was currently leaning comfortably against the bars of a cage. The door was wide open and she could get out easily if she wanted; the bottom had a trapdoor as well. But for now, she was quite comfortable.

"So," Doof said, glancing sideways at her, "how do you know Perry the Platypus?"

Stacy stiffened ever so slightly. "I'm sorry, Dr. D, but as nice as you've been, I'm not allowed to tell you that. And you have to promise that you won't even look at me after you throw me over the side."

Dr. D rolled his eyes. "I swear, all right? I told you guys like, ten times that I wouldn't. Besides, Perry's supposed to beat me to a pulp anyway."

Stacy chuckled lightly and jumped as her phone buzzed. She glanced down at it to see that Perry had texted her from Candace's phone, which he had swiped with his agent skills.

_On the way. Get in the cage now. She's dropping in five._

Stacy grinned, deleted the message, and shut off the phone. "Here, Dr. D. Can you put this somewhere?" she asked, handing him the cell, knowing very well that Perry would grab it during the upcoming fight.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz took the electronic and tucked it into a box at his feet while Stacy stepped backwards into the cage and pulled the door shut. "Go ahead, Dr. D."

Doofenshmirtz shoved the cage to the edge of the hover jet and carefully began lowering Stacy down. Though she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, Stacy still gripped the bars like her life depended on it.

Doof stopped the cage about a foot above the water and locked it into place. He glanced backwards to see Perry's hover jet approaching in the distance. Had he not turned back around to steer a minute later, he would have seen a girl with bright orange hair dive over the side and into the water.

Dr. D smirked when Perry got to him. "Ah, Perry the Platypus!" he cried, putting the hover jet on auto pilot. "What a nice surprise. And by nice, I mean…well, you know what I mean!"

Perry, as planned, dove at the scientist, tackling him to the floor of the hover jet. "What the heck, Perry the Platypus! I didn't even tell you my plan! See, 'cause it involves that girl down there, and a bunch of man eating sharks!"

Perry, Dr. D, and Stacy all knew the truth; that the sharks were agents for the OWCA and wouldn't hurt a fly (except scientists of course). But they had been asked by Perry to be vicious. Hopefully Candace wouldn't recognize them. And hopefully the sharks wouldn't tell Monogram anything (not that they could, even if they wanted to).

Candace, at this moment, was floating just out of reach of the cage, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at the sharks in front of her.

_Come on, could you just move? Please?_

The sharks grinned evilly at her (they were quite good at being intimidating for some reason), their hundreds of teeth sparkling so close to the surface. Candace gulped slightly.

_And why would we move? There's a tasty girl right up there! _said one of them, whose name, crazily enough, was Bruce.

Candace sighed, letting her arms drop to her sides. _Please? She's like, my best friend. Come on, if you let her go…I'll get you something as soon as I get back to the harbor._

The sharks looked at her warily and finally Bruce nodded. _Fine. But I'm holding that to you, kid._

The shark bobbed his head and the group swam away, just as Doof hit the release catch and the cage hit the water, sinking immediately.

Candace yanked on the door, surprised to find it come open so quickly, and helped Stacy out and to the surface as quickly as she could. Stacy slung aside her sopping wet hair and sighed. "Thanks, Candace. How'd you know I was here?"

Candace hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

She didn't have to, because the hover jet above them exploded (and Doof escaped in Perry's hover jet, but Candace missed that).

The girls ducked underwater quickly to avoid debris, Candace forming a small shield of water above them.

They surfaced once more just in time for Perry to cannonball into the water right next to them. He came up, his hat sopping wet and covering his eyes.

Candace yelped in horror, but Stacy just giggled. "Ha-ha. Perry, you look like Ginger that one time she got caught under the sprinkler with her Fireside Girl uniform on."

Perry spit out a stream of water and glared at Stacy as he wrung his hat out. _"Well at least I didn't manage to get captured by a lunatic."_

Stacy raised an eyebrow, knowing what he had said because they had rehearsed it. "Today you didn't," she pointed out.

Candace had been following this back and forth, her eyes wide and confused. Finally she managed to splutter out, "What is going on here?"

Stacy and Perry glanced at each other, and then at Candace, their eyes sparkling. Slowly, it dawned on Candace what had happened. "You…this…he didn't actually capture you, did he?" she finally asked Stacy.

Stacy chuckled and shook her head. "Nope. It was all planned out."

Candace put a hand to her forehead, staring in disbelief at the two. "How on earth did you know about Perry? How long? Why…what?"

Stacy smiled lightly. "I've known about Perry for like a week. Dr. D smashed my house with a giant bug mobile."

Candace just stared at her. If they hadn't been talking about Doofenshmirtz, she would have been much more confused. "Wait…so he knows you?"

Stacy nodded. "Yeah, but he doesn't know my name or how I know Perry, and he seems pretty clueless, so I'm not too worried."

Candace ran a hand through her hair. "How…Perry, why'd you let her keep her memory?"

Perry smiled sheepishly and glanced at Stacy. "I uh…I was almost done with The Grievance," she admitted, "and I didn't want to re-watch it. Besides, technically I'm not a part of his host family."

Candace stared at the two of them, shaking her head. "Let me get this straight. You let her keep her memory because of a movie, and then you two decided to pull a prank on me rather than just tell me she knew?"

Stacy shrugged. "Pretty much. This totally makes up for the Billy Clark incident in fourth grade."

Candace flinched slightly, shuddering. "Yuck. I can understand why you'd want to get back at me for that."

Stacy nodded. "I know. Thanks to that, I can never look at a duck the same way again. They just…ew. Ducks are creepy."

Perry looked at them funny, but remained silent. Stacy smiled slightly. "Candace, I was never going to tell about Perry, but keeping it from you was killing me, so when I found out you already knew and were a part of the agency…I figured why not?"

Candace smiled, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her towards shore. "Well, that's nice of you. Just so long as Monobrow doesn't find out. He's still pretty wary of me."

Stacy chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't plan on getting involved in this very often."

Candace smirked. "Good. Because now I so have to get back at you."

Stacy groaned and looked at Perry, who smiled, tipped his hat, and vanished underwater.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER…

* * *

Stacy yawned and pushed open her bedroom door, ready to collapse face first into bed after a long day of shopping.

She changed into her pajamas, pulled back the covers, and flopped onto her bed, flicking off the light rapidly, intent on a well-deserved rest.

She had almost fallen completely asleep when she heard a quiet quack come from the corner of her room.

* * *

**Ha-ha. Candace got her revenge. **

**If anyone wants to do the Billy Clark duck incident, let me know. If not, whatever. Nothing gained, nothing lost. IDK**

**Seriously. How long is it going to take for people to start writing stories with Stacy and Perry? Like, I've only seen one. COME ON PEOPLE! That episode opened such a range of new opportunities!**

**On a completely different topic, has anyone out there seen M*A*S*H? I need to know. **

**Review! (:**


End file.
